It was all just a dreamTHE REWRITE!
by Liz McCallus
Summary: And they lived happily ever after...for a while. And then, you know, he gets ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. Better read than said, rated K for now!
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streams through the big stained-glass windows in my room. I stretch and take a big yawn, then slowly look around. Just as I'm about to get out of bed, there's a gentle knock at my door. "Come in, please!" I call out as I get up and throw my robe on. Surprisingly, it's my maid Stella.

" 'Ello, Your Highness," she says in her gorgeous Irish accent. I smile and turn towards my dress closet, picking out a soft green one. "Hi, Stella! What brings you here?" I can see the girl twist her hands in her apron as I duck behind my changing screen to throw on the dress.

" Well, miss, your parents would like to see you in the meeting hall. They have something quite important to tell you, apparently." I poke my head out, my hair falling in my face.

"What would they need to meet me formally about this early in the day?" I ask, and Stella twirls her red hair. "I'm not allowed to say, miss, but it's very important." Stella smiles faintly and walks out. I'm left alone to put on my crown and shoes (as much as I hate them) and walk down the hall. I suddenly hear a familiar voice-two, actually.

"Their Majesties are requesting your presence in the meeting hall, and would like to see you right away."

"Any reason why?"

"I'm not allowed to say. Good day, mister Fitzherbert."

I skip down the hall once more and link arms with the man beside me, making him whirl around as if he doesn't recognize me.

"What the-oh, hey! I was just gonna wake you up. You headed to the hall, too?" Eugene asks with a bright smile, but I can tell something's up.

"Mhm. Hey, what's eating you? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Eugene looks away. "Just a weird dream I had last night. It was just so _odd. _For some reason, I dreamed I got sent off to war and you married some guy…forgot his name. Weird, huh?" I laugh. "Very weird. Now come on, or we'll both be having weird dreams in heaven when my father kills us for being late."

"Okay…here we are." We push open the doors of the hall and notice how many people are here. The Palace Guard, my mother, my father, lots of people. Eugene gulps; he probably stole from half these people at some point. My father motions for us to sit down, and he begins talking.

"Mister Fitzherbert, my sources tell me you're quite the good swordsman and fighter. Would you say that's correct?" Eugene furrows his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't really know, sir, but I think my skills are at least satisfactory. I beat up Greno in training yesterday," he says with a smirk. My father chuckles, and quickly regains his composure.

"In that case, my boy, you will be just fine going to the kingdom of Kahni and helping them fight off rogue warriors. You will head out tomorrow evening. This meeting is dismissed!"

I can't even move in my chair; neither can Eugene. It feels like someone dropped a stone in my stomach, a cold and hard stone.

I wish these last minutes were just a dream.

**A/N I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! I have been ssooooooo busy lately…music, riding, studying, school, bleh! But I GOT IT OUT! A very special thankies to EugeneLoverRapunzel and sunnyprincessbird, who were my Tumblr cheerleaders throughout this crazy process! Love to you both 3 I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter, as we all know, could take an excruciatingly long while, but we can hope! -Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyy guys! I decided to get crackin' and finish this. I've had it written down for a while now, but it just didn't seem…right. I felt like there was something MISSING, but I couldn't place what it was. Eh, I'm my own worst critique. Special thanks to fitzherbertfangirl and sunnyprincessbird, who are my swashbuckling Tumblr cheerleaders who helped me when I needed shoulders to lean on. Love you, Sunny and Fizzy! Chapter song is: "Home is Where the Heart is" by Lady Antebellum!**

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

The sound of gentle rain drumming on my windowsill gently tugs me from my sleep. Turning over, I try and see what the ancient clock on my bedside table says. I can vaguely make out the time _10:30 A.M, Sunday_.

Eugene has to leave for battle today.

It barely takes me a minute to jump out of bed and throw my clothes on, and hurl my door open. I run down the hall to Eugene's room, open the door, and throw myself into his arms. He just woke up, but he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and just hug me. We stand like that for what seems like hours before he pulls away.

"Hey there," He says softly. "Today's gonna be a big day, huh?"

I nod my head in reply, then find the courage to say what's on both of our minds.

"Eugene, what if you don't come home?"

He sighs heavily. "Rapunzel, here's something my mother told me: Home's where the heart is. I may be 100 miles away, or a million miles away, but my heart is where you are. I'm always with you; even if you can't see me or feel me. I'm with you, wherever you are. I'll still be nagging you that your dress is too cold for this weather, which, sweetie, it is." I giggle.

"Well thanks for that, Eugene. Now you get dressed and head down to breakfast."

"I'll be there."

"This is like, the best breakfast _ever. _Thanks, Mr. Sebastian." I thank the cook and try to daintily shove food in my mouth, but it ain't gonna work that way. Eugene smirks when I get whipped cream on my nose.

"Oh hush, mister polite." I laugh and wipe the cream away, then glance at the clock. It's only an hour before Eugene will ride off with Maximus.

"Hey, Eugene, we probably should go get Max ready." Eugene sees the time and nods. "Mhm. Meet you at the stables." We head our separate ways, and I go to the stables to tack up the trustiest steed ever.

Forty-five minutes later, Eugene shows up with his single bag. He's dressed in his red-and-white uniform. We don't talk as we put his bag behind Max's saddle. It's only when Eugene sighs and puts Max's reins over his head when my stomach flops.

"Well, Blondie…I guess this it." He says simply. His brown eyes, inches away from mine, seem to stare right through mine. I smile.

"Got your frying pan?"

"Yep!"

"Boots?"

"Oui."

"Vest?"

"Duh."

"Trusty steed?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Then all you need is this." I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss Eugene, caressing his face. The kiss is long and lingering and sweet, and feels incredible. We break away, hug, and Eugene mounts Maximus.

"Have fun, comrade." I joke, making sure his feet are fine in his stirrups. Eugene chuckles.

"No promises there. But I promise you, Rapunzel…I will come home. As sure as the dawn meets the sunrise, I'll come home."

As my prince rides away into the afternoon sun, I can't help but doubt his sureness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, all! I'm so sorry 'bout the gap between chapters, but I keep starting and never finishing it. I realize this isn't my very best work, but hopefully I'll have time over breaks to improve on my weak spots. I went through heck and back for this chapter, and still don't like it o . e but anyway, enjoyyy! Thanks again to my Tumblr people for helping me along ; ) oh, chapter song is "Need You Now" by Lady A. I'm lovin' 'em lately!**

In my year living in my true home, I've read a lot of fairytales. Tales of young maidens whose husbands waste away somehow, never to return. Their damsels are left to die alone as old widows. Will I end up the same way? Say Eugene didn't come home…what would happen? Would I be forced to share my love with another?

_Nonsense, _I think. _He'll come home, just you wait_.

"Rapunzel, dear, please do eat. You've barely touched your food." I'm jerked from my thoughts by my mother, who is giving me a concerned glance from her spot beside me at the table. Across the table, my father raises his eyebrow. He's not been very pleasant since he met Eugene and excused him from his crimes.

"Yes, Mom." I say quietly, and pick up my fork. I'm just finishing my meal when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." My father calls. A Royal Guard steps through the door and opens a small scroll, clearing his throat.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Rapunzel has a visitor waiting in the Royal Parlor. He requests immediate visitation from the Princess."

Visitor…? What on earth?

"Um…yes, Conli, I'll be right out." I say, pushing my chair out. I excuse myself and exit the room, then walk beside Conli.

"Why the sudden formality? You know you can talk to any of my family un-formally." I ask. Conli looks aside, as if he were ashamed.

"It's just your father, Princess. He's been in an awful mood for quite some time."

I love my father dearly, but he's been such a butt hole. Honestly, I think the only reason he sent Eugene off to war is so he'd be rid of the man for longer.

"Conli…" I trail off as Conli opens the door to the parlor.

"Can't speak to you longer, Princess. Your visitor awaits."

What I see when I enter the room kind of daunts me. Standing at a window is a man caped in red, with golden clothing, and an ugly-looking sword sticking out from his cape. He turns and gives me a…disgustingly charming smile. I don't smile back.

"So this must be the lovely Princess Rapunzel. Pleased to meet you, love. My name's Prince Nathan Vaan Daunt the 3rd." This 'Nathan' guy's got an accent; one I faintly recognize. I recall it to be Australian.

"Hello, Prince Nathan. May I ask why you have ventured from your kingdom to mine?"

His answer is the answer that I absolutely do _not _want to hear.

"Why, miss, I'm here to court you; in hopes of becoming your groom."

"Oh, Pascal, I can't marry him! He seems nice, but…oh, you know." I plop down on my bed, and my chameleon turns a melancholy shade of blue. I let out a shaky chuckle.

"Don't get so down, Pascal. Eugene'll come home soon, and Nathan will go home." I smile, trying to make the green amphibian feel better. Seeing it doesn't, I let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right. I'm fooling no one; not even myself." I stare up at my ceiling, mad at myself. Gosh, I'm sitting here, all alone, and I just need him…not today or tomorrow.

I need him now.


	4. A Quick Note

**A/N Hello! This is a quick note-chapter to notify you guys of something. I use Microsoft Word to write, and it went totally weird on me. So when I would normally have an indent, or a "jump" in time, it just goes on like it's in the conversation. I'm really sorry about that; but you guys are smart enough to tell when there's that "jump". Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

So lately I've been thinking…I think it's time for me to stop Just a Dream completely. This story has been with me since March of last year, and…I think I'm ready to move on. My writing style has changed, I've changed, and this story just…I'm not feeling it anymore. I feel awful for letting any of my readers down. I know I keep saying I'm gonna stay with it, but I just can't anymore. To any of you who have known me since last year, you know how much I've had to go through. And I'm very glad to have had you all, through thick and thin. I'm keeping writing…just letting go of this story. I've got such big plans for other stories, and if I keep JAD up, those plans will never happen. Believe me, I've got so much stuff to start! Tangled stories, maybe a few Doctor Who stories…believe me, the road doesn't stop here! But, this is official (and I'll be posting this on FFn too for my non-Tumblr readers): I am now retiring Just a Dream. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
